Mother
by silveryslash
Summary: Billy visits his father in jail. (Mentions of child abuse/rape) (Billy/Garret undertones)


A/N: So, _Beardie Girl_ requested that I do a follow up story for my fic _Big Bro_. Normally, I wouldn't pay much mind to requests but her review made me so happy that I just _had_ to write up a follow up. Uh so, I guess it was probably sort of obvious that I happen to like FarCryShipping (Billy/Garret) so, I'm super sorry if that doesn't float your boat. Either way, thank you for reading!

Billy paced back and forth, still not really prepared to go visit his father in prison. He was still rather shaken from the events of the past few months. His siblings also had yet to recover fully from the testifying in the court case against their father. He'd not received a life sentence, but with fifty years before he could get parole, he would undoubtedly die in jail, where he couldn't hurt anyone.

He knew that he had to. It was killing him, the loose ends that had not been cleared up by the events of the trial. He had to know the truth. He could no longer bear to live in the dark as he had been for so long.

"Billy," Garret's voice cut through his thoughts. The younger man walked into the room and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The concern was evident in the boy's voice as he stared at Billy, intently searching for an answer.

Billy nodded slowly, "Yes. I have to." He said firmly, putting a reassuring hand over Garret's. The bassist nodded in response, accepting his brother's words. The trial had been tough on all of them, and Billy could see it in his younger brother still.

"_How old were you when the defendant first had sex with you?" The lawyer asked. Billy braced himself mentally; he didn't want to know. He'd always passively hoped he was just hearing things, that he was delusional. He didn't want to know._

"_I was ten years old, sir." Garret's calm response came. It seemed out of place, given what he was saying. Horrified gasps came from the jury, but no other sound could be heard. Billy felt dizzy. Ten? He, himself, hadn't found out definitively until he was eleven. What had his father done to Garret in that year?_

Billy's eyes widened, in his mind he could still see Garret as he was when he was little, stumbling through the darkness of Billy's room, body sore and lips bruised as he desperately sought out the comfort of his brother's embrace.

"_Can you describe what the defendant did to you?" The lawyer continued. Billy closed his eyes, terrified of what he was going to hear._

"_He would come into my room at night. At that point, I already knew what was coming. He would touch me, that started when I was five or six. After I turned ten, he would hold me down and anally rape me; sometimes I would bleed. If I tried to resist, he would beat me into submission." Garret's answers were eerily unemotional. Billy, on the other hand, felt his stomach do a flip. He got up from his chair and left the court room, feeling like he was going to vomit at any moment._

"Billy, you don't have to go," Garret's voice was soft and as calm as always, "Maybe you should stay home."

"No, Garret, I have to go. I have to know..." Billy's voice was strained. He didn't know why he couldn't forget the way his siblings had. He pulled Garret into a hug, taking comfort in the shared warmth of their bodies. "I have to know what happened to mom." He whispered into his brother's hair. He knew Garret didn't remember much of their mother. They had been young when she'd gone missing, but Billy remembered her. He remembered her warm embrace and gentle voice. Garret's arms snaked around his brother's waist, pulling the shaken boy closer to him.

"All right, Billy. Please take care of yourself, though," Garret warned, his voice shaking a bit, "I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Billy, felt his heart skip a beat as the familiar warmth of his younger brother enveloped him.

"I will, don't worry." The taller boy responded, kissing the top of his younger brother's head jokingly. He pulled his coat on and stepped into his shoes. He left the house with long, confident strides.

"Good luck!" Garret called, then closed the door.

Billy breathed a heavy sigh as the bus took him towards his stop near the high security detention centre. He checked with the guard, looking for his father, and the guard led him to a small room with a glass window.

He suddenly felt very claustrophobic as he waited for his father to appear.

"Well, look who it is. Coming crawling back to me already?" Gordor's voice crackled through the speaker. Billy's breath caught in his throat. He looked up at the man who he called 'father', fear instantly ripping through his body.

"No," He replied, his voice trembling, "I want to know what happened to my mother." He said, trying his best to sound resolute.

Gordor just laughed.

"And why would I tell you, huh? Why would I tell a brat like you what happened to that stupid woman?" He growled, venom dripping from each word tumbling from his mouth, "What makes you think you deserve to know?"

Billy struggled to keep the airflow to his brain constant, "You're right, I don't deserve to know." He said softly, images of his battered siblings passing through his mind. He clenched his teeth and fists and stood up quickly. As he went to leave the room, he heard Gordor speak once more.

"If you must know, I killed her," He cackled, "Hit her with the frying pan a few times."

Billy turned his head back to his father, eyes wide with horror, "You...what?"

"Yes, yes, the same one that put Clyde in the hospital. Ah, it was great." He laughed more. Billy could feel bile rising into his throat and he pushed the door open with a slam and ran out of the room, leaving Gordor joking wickedly to himself.

It was as though time had stopped around him and he found himself back at home. He closed the door and leaned against it, staring into the ceiling vacantly.

"Billy," Garret said, from the top of the stairs, "Billy, are you okay?"

Billy tried to answer, but it was like his throat had closed completely. Garret rushed down the steps towards his brother.

"Billy, what happened?" He asked, his eyes searching his brother for any signs of the older boy even being aware that he was there.

"He killed her," Billy managed to choke out, "He killed our mother," He said, pulling Garret into a tight hug. Garret gently patted Billy on the back, as the older boy slowly began to break down. "He killed her..." He whispered.

Garret didn't say anything. He just hugged the older boy tightly, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"It's gonna be okay," He muttered, finally, "Everything's gonna be okay. She's still here, watching over us."

Billy just clung to Garret's shirt, afraid that if he let go, he too would disappear. He really didn't know what he'd do if that happened.


End file.
